rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 163
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 163 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Construction Raptures Build-Phase Infrastructure - Surface Construction Housing : To do alot of the major construction near/at the surface (making prefabricated building sections) would, besides the work worker/transport facilities, require worker's housing. The shallow spot where the Lighthouse is perched is a ridge on the rim of the underwater volcano Rapture is located within. A whole construction yard existed around the Lighthouse, with a breakwater and docks, multitudes of construction machinery and workspace, housing, freight transfer facilities, storage, etc... With significant work also 'down below', housing for workers would be required there as well (commuting back and forth would be considerable extra infrastructure. I've made the Hotel Monsenor as one of the first real building created, and it would be immediately used for Staff/Worker housing. --- --- --- Construction Building Prefabrication (Surface Work) ''': This is for the primary structure - External walls and Internal supports of those walls (floor plates and columns). Internal secondary floors, walls and interiors will be added once the building is placed (and dried and cleaned). Many premade components would be/should be (efficiently) pre-built on the mainland, and shipped to the vicinity of the Lighthouse. External Windows/Pressure Door/Utilityway Seals get inserted and solidly anchored. Components are assembled, being fastened together (with many Rebar tie points and concrete filling is poured and cured). Structural and Water pressure testing is done on the whole section before it is released for the transfer to the building assembly below. (Transport down and placement is a whole 'nuther complex process). --- --- --- Game Elements '''Some Enemies Should Run Away In Fear : It takes ALOT more intelligent scripting to have them run/dodge and hide or fling stuff at you in an attempt to get away (or even TO HAVE a place to try to get away to). Unfortunately, MOST MMORPGs are organized like a shooting gallery, where the ducks are in a neat row there to be slaughtered with little effort/thought/skill. A standard one dimensional strategy is Activate->Run-at-player->Melee-til-Dead. It is highly repetitive and tedious and mindless. With this MMORPG's Player Intent to be a bit more complex , with OTHER motives and actions beside killing everything in sight(like wanting to Save Splicers), it will take alot of that "intelligent scripting" to accomplish. --- --- --- Construction Building Water Seal Methods : Individual buildings would not usually be seal-partitioned within themselves because of the complexity of too many passages that need keeping open -- elevator shafts, stairways and ventilation/utility shafts otherwise would all require numerous bothersome closeable/pressure-proof doors). Extra tall/large buildings would have intermediary transfer points, which WOULD be seal-partitioned (ie- requiring transfer between elevators separated by the seal-partition mechanisms). Regular free-traffic seal points in buildings need to be normally kept open (main throughfares can't have people waiting for big heavy doors to open and close repeatedly along their paths through a building) Securis Doors (used between seal-partitioned areas) are more complex than implied (and expensive), and not very large. (Note that My design for these Securis Doors don't have its massive pressure door actually open and close constantly. The 2 sides facing door mechanisms are largely cosmetic, BUT keep the space between them clear for emergency deploying the thick heavy pressure seal door in their middle). Windows are immensely strong and well anchored (ALL the water force pressing against their thin flat surface must be transmitted to the fabric of the building). Foundation areas with limited/restricted access can have lower-tech metal 'submarine' doors which are normally kept closed. Building Foundations are built with multiple watertight sections (as they interface directly with the seabed). Transitways (where they enter buildings) have LARGE (simple) Emergency Section Seal doors, normally left open, but designed to be closed in moments (can take longer to be reopened once the threat is eliminated). Integrated Transit areas (like stations) would be separate seal-partitioned volumes from the immediate building. All Viaducts have regularly Spaced Emergency seal-partitioned Doors. --- --- --- Those Huge Decorative Statues seen at Entrance to Persephone : Proof that Persephone WASN'T Secret (Otherwise why waste making them for someplace hardly anybody saw ? --- AND with Ryan Paying for it.) Oooooh 'intimidating' inmates ?? Not likely, if most people arriving had a bag over their head. That "Secret" thing was only part of a dim narrative for the 'disappeared' people the writers were trying to vilify Ryan with (like it was only a 'night and fog' gulag/concentration camp). It would be a consolidated City Jail, Mental Asylum (needed much more after ADAM), and a Prison to exile traitors, murderers and criminals who refuse to follow Rapture society's laws, and a place to warehouse the criminally insane. --- --- --- Rapture Entertainment TV Shown Movies in Rapture (Rerun Over the Years)'' : Films from the Surface let in before 1952 (The Isolation) were controlled. Westerns have too much Surface nature/scenery and such, which Rapture people might start to miss (though its rather difficult to locally recreate the exteriors for new (Rapture) made movies. Even in Hollywood, much was 'backlot' staged (with independent 'sweeping' exterior scenes inserted). Ancient history (except Bible epics) are OK (epic event production values a bit hard due to 'scale'). Realistic War movies make good Anti-Surface content. Documentaries showing the state of the 'rest' of the world (all reminders about 'the Antmen'). Concentration Camp documentaries are probably shown in schools (Murderous Parasites at Work). Comedy 'Silents' usually were fairly innocuous. How many immigrants/people would bring films from their previous Surface lives (versus commercial imports) ? Vacation films wouldn't likely be censored out. Personal/Family films could afflict countless acquaintances, when shown. Rapture Space stories (mostly interiors) could be created. --- --- --- '''Resolution of Old Black & White Photograph Pictures (Large Format, Very High Resolution) : Very high fine detail can be seen in that type of old picture. Good thing you can't see your computer games in resolutions like that, or you would be able to see how detail-less/sloppy/distorted many of these current games really are (even more than you already do). Common Color photography in the 40s was still rare (less for personal/consumer photography) and Black and White remained in use. Rapture likely would NOT allow much Color photography as practical processes were still being developed on the surface. So most pictures you will find in the MMORPG would be B&W (and if there are Player operated cameras that is what their use would generate). --- --- --- Rapture Entertainment Show Business : Most popular variety/comedy act in Rapture was a Man with a Cat in a Box (the cats name is 'Edgar' ?) A "Senor Wences" impersonator ... S'Right ... (many people out there haven't a clue what I'm talking about... It is from back, long ago, when "comedy" WASN'T composed mainly of 4-letter words ...) Comedy pairs in Rapture (The same problem of too few/limited venues for 'artists', and similarly, talent - so that determines the quality of these types of things ... ). But TV and Radio needed SOMETHING to draw watchers/listeners. "Rosalind and Robert" were a popular comedy pair in Rapture : He : "Didja hear about that Suchong? He Says Parasites might be geneticly modified so they self destruct." She : "Do tell ..." He : "Parasites breed other Parasites, so never lettin' it get started in the first place is the idea. She : "Can you imagine that? To think that whole Roosevelt Depression coulda then ended after 4 years like most of the others ... Damnation! " He : "Hah Ha" ... She : "Hey Hee" .. He : "Hoo Hoo" Fin Might not sound much to YOU, but in Rapture that was considered High Comedy (Its not like Bob Hope was gonna come to Rapture). --- --- --- [[Construction) Setbacks on Skyscrapers (The Part You Cant See in Rapture's Cityscape Views) : Rapture's Cityscape mimicked New York City Manhattan, with its very tall (thin) buildings.. In the Real World, Skyscrapers were regulated in design shape to keep cities from becoming dark canyons of buildings, blocking out sunlight and the sky. The regulations changed from earlier having height maximums for occupied floors to be under limits like 150 feet. Later (like in the 20s/30s), the portion nearest the street had to be low to not block as much sunlight from the street (the setback), and then One Quarter of the lot area (away from the building edge) could have any height (allowing those very tall 'towers' - some eventually to over 1000 feet). Often the towers were 'stepped' as well. BioShock's distant views and closer adjacent buildings (seen through windows) have the view disappear downwards (so the gamemakers didn't have to detail the seabed, and the caricatured buildings could be simplified). A (more) realistic modeled cityscape (like the MMORPG would have) WOULD detail the lower parts of buildings, the foundations, the seabed, the 'Streets' interconnecting (the somewhat shorter) buildings. Setbacks really aren't required (there being no sunlight) and it would be a needless structural complication (more monolithic is better). There can still be 'height', but not the absurd floor counts many of the window backgrounds showed. --- --- --- Construction The (real) Chrysler Building's Thin Walls : pix Compare this to my My Diagrams of Rapture buildings (level interiors with exterior walls several yards thick concrete). Looking at the Chrysler building plans (a typical skyscraper) you notice how thin the walls really were (less than a foot thick - usually brick). The big difference of with Rapture buildings is that the Surface skyscraper building's have NON-load bearing external walls which need only support windows and to potentially hold up against hurricane-force winds. They do NOT have to hold out a massive water pressure which is pushing in on Rapture's buildings. That Chrysler skyscraper building (built 1930) is held up by a network of riveted together Steel girders with vertical support (and stability) being its major structural application. The brick outer walls were added afterwards - built up on the support of each floor (which was of reinforced concrete cast between floor girders) . BioShock's game building designs look to have ignored the water pressure issue. Several of the game's concept artists did seem to have understood the problem, and had a their architecture reflect it (but were ignored - as it didn't look enough like Manhattan-style skyscraper buildings for Levine&co). - The Chrysler Building : 1046 Feet Tall , Building can have 11000 occupants. Cost $14 000 000 in 1930 dollars. The 12 story spire (thin spike) weighed 27 tons. The metal sheathed sections (at the top) used stainless steel bolts, nuts, screws, rivets, nails - to prevent common corrosion of dissimilar materials. Rapture's tallest building would be 2/5ths that height ( ~400 ft to avoid sticking above the waves, and to have its lower floors NOT be too deep (which would have required the structures withstanding an even greater water pressure ... my 600 foot base-depth is sufficient ). Those tall thin buildings you see through the window shots of Rapture's skyline, several are modeled on the Chrysler Building's shape. IF those tall Rapture buildings are to be Shorter, then their shown proportions makes for TOO thin a building (a matter of structural reality - the required thick walls shrinks the available interior volume). If "As Tall", then the building's base would be too deep below the ocean surface (a physical reality issue). The MMORPG would 'correct' a few of those buildings details. Note - in New York today there are STILL very few buildings of the Chrysler Building's height. Rapture views showed too many VERY tall-thin buildings (over and over). A vast majority of NYC is actually 6 or less floors tall. "Artistic License" is one thing, but Purple-Unicorn Potteresque Fanstasy is not what Rapture is supposed to be. --- --- --- Why Wasn't There More Antisemitism in Columbia ??? ''' : It was, in the real world, a key issue for the Racist/Reactionary KKK types which Levine&Co used constantly to represent their 'evil' Americanisms. Wasn't it strange that many other bigotries were present when that one wasn't ? It was as pervasive in that era as all the other bigotries shown in-game. Sorry, a vandalized 'Jew Tailor' machine (a rather minor slight, compared to having much more Overt evidence ) didn't serve as a whole Dog & Pony show pointing it out in-game -- that weak '''token representation barely registered. Did we even see ONE obvious 'jew' in Columbia to potentially BE a target of the overt bigotry? "Ethnic Diversity" was mouthed by Levine when he was looking for a new job (after Infinite BS was finished), but the overall omission of THIS ethnic group rebukes his loudly touting his previous games as containing that aspect. - It is Strange that with all the negative attitudes/beliefs given power in the Columbia Failtopian Society, that it is not logical having present IN Columbia all those members of the era's white-racist-detested groups (Blacks, Irish, Chinese, etc). You would think those would all be EXCLUDED as contamination'' of the pureness intended for the Comstock White Paradise. (('' Simple reason : If they weren't there, then the game's (Milquetoast) Racism couldn't easily be pointed out. Nobody could get 'stoned' for miscegenation, nobody could be shown as servile, no downtrodden immigrant-class people would be there to be exploited, no 'good' rebellious liberal people who didn't like the status quo would need to exist - ONLY ASSERTIVE WHITES who would have simply killed Comstock and built a bland confrontationless paradise . )) New Term - 'Infinitely Contrived (A weak ignorant writing done simply to make a buck.) --- --- --- Infinite BS Faux-Religion In Infinite BS's Setting : "The Awakening" - A rejection of the big dominant church thing ??? Huh? Why didn't we see much 'individualism' in Religion which was a major component of "Americanism". Alexis de Tocqueville mentions being in a SMALL American town (he toured America around 1830) and finding dozens of different (separate) churches. Many Irish were extremely attached to their Catholicism, and would NOT have put up with Comstock forcing them into domination by his strange idolatrous cult. Anglican Irish likely also would reject the bizarre non-Christian cult also (as would most Christian people who were in America). I could hardly see how they could be forced to stay, and the real America awaited them ... So this allegedly American(ish) cult place was a Police State with heavily armed police and paramilitary everywhere ? Good luck with that too, Kenny ... The place is too fragile to have survived for very long under those conditions, with the violence which would have quickly resulted. ( Sorry Kenny, You needed to buy a history book -- Americanism For Complete Morons and definitely "American Religion For Imbeciles" ). This grotesque caricature is worse fantasy than the Faux-Science. FAIL MINUS. --- --- --- Radio Message/Public Announcement/Audio Diaries Analysis --- "SECURITY ORDER 217: All Publications to Cease Distribution until Further Notice." - Rapture Standard, Final Edition : #217 ??? It would be interesting to see what all the other 216 "Security Orders" were. This one is hardly something just done on a whim, and must have had a serious reason for it being ordered. It appears an awful lot transpired which the game writers did not much care to illuminate us about. City Emergency. "Martial Law" (google it). Ryan doesn't want his Militia shooting innocents by mistake (or his Security being put at risk by hesitating when 'human shields' might be employed by Atlas and his Terrorists.) The SITUATION obviously cannot be "Business As Usual" in Rapture. Perhaps it was because Atlas (and Lamb ??) was putting out so much disinformation (including fake newspapers ?), and this way any such materials could be destroyed without complaints. (Or many of the Journalists originally publishing were now hiding from the terrorism, and their inexperienced underlings might be more likely to use ADAM (and therefore fall into the stupidity-in-thinking that ADAM Disease brings) and start publishing things which could bring Public Panic. All these things HAVE happened in the Real World. "War Measures" ... Nothing says the Free Press In Rapture cannot resume AFTER the Emergency is over, and the Terrorist threat is eliminated. So it is rather unlikely for a publication (which in Rapture is a business/livelihood) to declare its "Final Edition". Is it a dramatic Anti-Ryan 'statement'? Instead of a Headline , it is a Whine of "Editor/Publisher Declares I QUIT !!!!", to make the point a bit more obvious (which Ryan really couldn't say much about - quitters do have the right to quit and abandon their profession and their readers). But declaring why the newspaper doesn't back Ryan's actions for the public safety in the Emergency might be seen as rather damning. The Editor doesn't seem brave enough to have done that. Good luck Mr Editor. If Atlas and his murderous bunch get in charge of Rapture, in that case it WILL HAVE BEEN your 'Final Edition". --- --- --- ' "What happens in Fort Frolic, Stays in Fort Frolic" ' : We have to have this said somewhere. But with a Libertarian philosophy in effect, how much out of the Surface ordinary 'bad' things could there be in THIS place ?? Perhaps the general atmosphere in Rapture was still largely 'Staid' - people wanted 'normal' where they and their families lived (local ordinances pushing 'unusual activities' into designated 'areas'). Stage Shows were a large part of Las Vegas, and some kind of decent eating to go with the gambling. But like later Las Vegas, food would not be cheap because 'ease of access' meant local people took advantage of it (and didn't gamble - which the cheap food originally was a 'loss leader' for ). Of course, Poseidon Plaza was included in that category. With only 20-40 thousand population you really couldn't have much more than this mini-Las Vegas be a viable operation. --- --- --- MMORPG Bosses page "Blue Velvet" Dennis Hopper - inhaler scene - crazed 'boss' taking a hit off his 'vapor' Amyl Nitrate (or some equivalent being 'huffed') --- --- --- You Will See Players And NPCs Smoking : Unlike that lame puff of smoke representation of you instantly consuming a whole pack of cigarettes. It was extremely common in the 40s and 50s, and would continue (remember - Lung Cancer was CURED by ADAM Therapies !!!) Surgeon General's Warning - Required for the game EULA (No Problem) Advantages/Disadvantages : * Tobacco Covers up the General 'smell' (so common in New Rapture now) * Nicotene, Yay !!! * Appetite Suppressant (stunts growth of children) * Synthetic Tobacco was mentioned in BS2 (acceptable enough - and that was before the Chaos began) * Can even have the player find the Pre-ADAM warnings - "This is your Lungs. This is your Lungs on Tobacco. Any Questions ?" * Bootlegged Tobacco might be very vile stuff. Coughing and stained teeth will be simulated (Lung Cancer Cure may be reinvented in the time you play). --- --- --- Lighthouses Attract Attention : BIG SHINEY LIGHT ... Lots of gaps in logic in the game, what's one more ?? Perhaps that 'lifeboat' thing Sinclair had at Persephone was to be a submergible Lighthouse replacement (never finished after Ryan was allegedly killed). Despite Ryan's efforts, Rapture likely still was not self-sufficient, and authorized additional materials were brought in under Security, once in a while (requiring the functioning of the Lighthouse to dock ships and to facilitate carrying cargo down ...) They have Ryan say alot of odd things that don't make sense (built up to fit the plot the writers had first contrived). Lighthouse lights are quite powerful, and often can be seen as far away as a ship can see it (curvature of the earth - 50 miles ?) and being raised up to be seen further. Aircraft can see them from even longer distances. Even if the LIGHT is extinguished the tall structure can still be seen on RADAR and during the day from many miles away. Some of the most powerful lights ever built were put on lighthouses. Now assuming that its been seen ... Whomever will think "What's that doing standing in 1000 meters of water 200+ miles from nowhere ????" (Rapture is built on tiptop of a Sea Mount (underwater volcano) that just touches the surface - we see the rock, so wouldn't something like THAT be on maps as a navigation hazard ??) Very odd looking Lighthouse too. Actually I did think it stupid/odd/illogical that it wasn't torn down soon after 1952 when additional people/supplies mostly stopped coming. If Ryan was as paranoid about secrecy for Rapture as they imply, isn't this rather strange ? But that would ruin the game 'scene', and the crashed/burning plane effects (ALSO, quite amazing how 4-years old Jack flew the plane so precisely to CRASH 100 yards away - was he conditioned with jet flying lessons too ??? Even a trained pilot has problems with such an accurate splashdown landing.) Logic/plot holes you could fly a Zeppelin through ... --- --- --- ADAM Testing by Sinclair's Consumer Test Program - ISSUES ''' : Yes, it was just a thing to facilitate a Multi-Player sub-game, but it included some/various interesting/useable details. There are problematic issues (which make this whole thing unlikely to be BioShock 'Canon') : * All of the Test Subjects seem to already be Splicers (In the DLC they are all delusional splicers ??) The writer's setting seems to show Rapture well after the Chaos has begun (with well-mangles/crazy Splicer type people present). EARLIER the heavy-weight COMBAT Plasmids previously didn't need to exist, and the situation in Rapture would only LATER need to be so bad to require them (and to wait for their development). * When serious troubles DID start, would Ryan not deploy these measures almost immediately for the 'civil war' '''emergency (as per the main game storyline) ??? The Plasmids/Tonic and Weapons seem to work just fine. Thus why have any large-scale long-drawn-out testing ? SO it is Quite illogical for organized testing 'to be going on' in the way portrayed. * Having Atlas vs Ryan forces in some organized manner? Does that make any sense whatsoever ? Ryan want to eliminate the Terrorists trying to destroy his City and kill his Citizens. * The writers also attempt to present this 'testing' as an Attrosity of some kind, which might frighten current milquetoast sensibilities, but actually was a common thing in the era the game portrays. The test subjects are being paid (likely are quite well-paid despite the 'rewards' gimmick the writers imply as some way to suck in huge numbers of test subjects). * Trying to fool people into dangerous testing ? Again, far too contrived for either EARLIER when the Combat stuff wasn't yet needed (nor would Ryan WANT to pay for), or LATER when everything in Rapture is FAR too Chaotic for something like this. * From those few character profiles seen, the whole operation is NOT a very large group of Test Subjects nor any HUGE project -- which the writers WERE trying to portray it as (testing costs money, and Sinclair only need do enough to satisfy the requirements of whoever is paying for it). * This scenario seems to imply the testing is just one big gunbattle in the streets (some settings are ruins), but exactly how can it be kind of testing then ? (And why would Atlas's Terrorists stick around to face opponents as powerful as themselves? They prefer/would-be-ordered-to destroy easy things without significant opposition to further Atlas's plans, no?) * What is Shown to be highly organized ISN'T the BioShock plot story's "Fighting in the Streets" when Citizens 'armed themselves' for their own defense (and all got addicted to ADAM according to Atlas), yada yada. ALL in all, it is Contrary to the game's main story explanations. It was simply VERY CONTRIVED FOR SOME DLC MULTI-PLAYER SHOOT-EM-UP activity. --- --- --- --- --- . . .